Ernie's Revenge Part 1
Ernie’s Revenge Part 1 is the 29th episode of season 4 in The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery The dragon riders and our heroes are heading to a vacation. But the Nightmare Family travel to Tratarus, and found Ernie! And he has joined forces with the Nightmares. And this time, Ernie means buisness by capturing Elsa. Can the others save her? Plot Summer house One fine summer, the Daring Dragon Riders and the rest of the gang come to a fantastic summer house to have a vacation at Canterlot beach. Soon after settling in, Yuna senses something is wrong. And Brian can feel it too and Nightstar as well. The Nightmare Family discovered Ernie/Ernie joins the Nightmare Family Later, Nightmare Hiro and a few of his squadron are in Tartarus. But they gasps out loud of a sight, there was Ernie, mysterious and forgotten. So they took him to the Nightmare Kingdom. Nightmare Hiro presents Ernie to Nightmare Moon and King Sombra in the medical room, who wakes up and destroys the Medical Droids and kills several lightsaber guards. Nightmare Moon and King Sombra are surprised at Ernie's techniques and he runs to the throne room. And meets the magic mirror (Princess Celestia with green eyes, smokey trail, and horn covered in dark crystals). And then duels Nightmare Trix. Then King Sombra stops them. Ernie then asks him where he's at. They explain he's at their castle and they share of how they copied it from the Crystal Empire. And then they share that they 2 are members of the darkside, and show their sabers to prove it, but Ernie is surprised to see Sombra wields a Darksaber too. And Ernie knows who they are and heard stories about them. And then he asked how their mirror is Celestia. The mirror told her she is "Princess Evil Celestia". She helps Sombra and Nightmare Moon for their costumes for their subjects. Nightmare Hiro then explains about his backstory and he was created. Hence the daughters explain their story. And then they share about Cerberus the nightmare train when he rolled up. Ernie is impressed at all their stories and then he shares about his story, and he decides to join with business in mind. So he explains he's gonna disguise himself as a human and capture Elsa! Back to the house/Elsa captured at moonlight They then head for the beach and wait till it's dark, and went to sleep. As Elsa goes to sleep, Ernie in disguise comes in. He then puts her head in a bag. And then cuffs her hands when Brian comes in and has a short fight. But he escapes. Brian alerts everyone else and then sees the shuttle leaving. Ernie's plans Elsa is on a table chained to Sombra crystals. And then Ernie comes in. Elsa demands to know what is going on. Ernie explains he's gonna turn her to the Darkside. (Hellfire) He then leaves. Elsa then cries for help. Tracking the castle Meanwhile, Glaceon is tracking Elsa's trail. As the others are on her tail. And soon they found it! There was the castle. They slowly approach it, and see Elsa in front of a machine. And then Ernie blasts her. And then after a painful transformation, Elsa is now in a dark dress with a purple trail! As the episode ends. Trivia *The episode continues in Ernie’s Revenge Part 2. *This episode marks it's first appearance of Princess Evil Celestia. Scenes *Summer house *The Nightmare Family discovered Ernie/Ernie joins the Nightmare Family *Back to the house/Elsa captured at moonlight *Ernie's plans *Tracking the castle Soundtrack #Hellfire - Ernie Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk